


klance heathers au

by kaimxop



Category: Heathers AU - Fandom, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Lance McClain - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, keith kogane - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Dead Girl Walking, Heathers AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimxop/pseuds/kaimxop
Summary: A klance au for the musical Heathers.featuring; Keith as Veronica, and Lance as JD (thought i would change it up, plus i am a sucker for BottomKeith)





	klance heathers au

_ Dear Diary, _

 

_ I believe I am a good person. I mean, I believe there is good it everyone. But here I am, in senior year- looking around at all these kids that I’ve known my whole life. All I ask is; what happened?- _

 

_ I look around, and all I see is hate. What happened to the days were we used to run and play tag? Now we all ran for our lives, hoping not to be a target to the mercilessness of all the popular people. The people who ruled the school, without a care about how others felt. _

 

_ We used to be so happy. Eating too much sugar, laughing, playing games. But now, we’re bigger- I guess that was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome. _

 

_ No one can call this a high school, this is a fucking thunderdome. But, we’re graduating soon, it’s only a matter of time!  _

 

_ Yet, I know that we can be beautiful. We were before. Before we changed. But if we changed once, then surely we can change again.  _

 

“Fag!” I narrowly avoided the barreling jock as I slammed myself into the locker.

 

_ Just not today. _

I sighed in annoyance, gathering my composure and continuing down the battlefield.

 

All the students that littered these horrid halls were different, all were stuck in the endless hell, that was high school. I wished to be home, baking cookies or reading Moby Dick- but I’m here now. And I don’t even like Moby Dick. That was something I’d really rather not get into, simply in fear for my life! 

 

I’d rather not die, one day I’ll get my letter from Harvard, Duke or Brown- and I’ll blow this town. Leaving behind all the treachery within it behind. That is, if I’m not dead by June. Knowing the Garrison, that was way to likely for my comfort.

 

Rolo, another one of the neanderthals that flooded these halls, knocked an innocent to the ground as he strutted carelessly to whoever he called friends.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked the kid, offering my hand.

 

“Get away, Fag!”

 

There is good in everyone, but here- it’s very,  _ very _ deep down. 

 

I continued down the halls, before finally reaching my locker. I was quick to grab all my stuff, knowing staying in one place for too long was basically suicide. 

 

“Oops!” My books were immediately smacked out of my hands, scattering amongst the dirt infested floors.

 

Lotor Sweeney. Third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking books and being a huge dick.

 

“What did you say to me, fag?” He growled.

 

Oh shit, I said it out loud.

 

“Uh, nothing!” I hustled away, thankful he left me alone.

 

Noticing my only friend in the world, since diapers- I bee lined through the field of death. I sighed once I reached relative safety. 

 

“Hunk! Hey!” 

 

“Keith, hi!” 

 

I smiled at Hunk, leaning against the locker as he grabbed the stuff he needed. 

 

“I know. We still on for a movie tonight?” He asked.

 

“Hell yeah, you’re on snack duty!”

 

“I rented the Breakfast Club.” He stared proudly.

 

“Again? Don’t you have it memorised by now?” I laughed, amused by my friends obsession.

 

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending.”

 

“It’s Chunky Hunk!” James Griffin, grade A douche. Quarterback, smartest guy on the team, which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.

 

He knocked the books out of Hunk’s hands mercilessly.

 

“Hey! Pick those up!” I wish I had a filter, but my anger got the better of me.

 

“Are you talking to me?” James shoved me back into the locker, I flinched as he scrunched up the collar of my tee-shirt.

 

“Yes, I am! Who gives you the right to pick on him? You’re a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant!”

 

“You’re a fag.” 

 

The kids around laughed at his irritating, completely non-intelligent clap back. I couldn’t resist an eye roll. He walked away, high fiving all the other assholes around.

 

“Are you alright?” I asked, squatting down to help Hunk gather his things.

 

“Yes, are you? That look like it hurt!”

 

I smiled, grateful for Hunk’s concern. “I’m fine, stronger than I look.”

 

“Oh shit…” I turned. 

 

There was the Michaels, capturing the gaze of everyone.

 

The Michaels, they rose above it all. The untouchables, no one dared to mess with them. I would give anything to be like that.

 

Allura Michael, head cheerleader. Her dad is filthy rich- he sells special weapons to the military.

 

Axca Michael, runs the yearbook. No evident personality, but she does have big boobs.

 

And then, there was the almighty Michael. Nyma Michael, top level beauty queen. Also a mythic bitch.

 

The bell for first period rang, so everyone scattered. I couldn’t hello but pray for the day to be over.

—-

 

“Whoops! Sorry, Fag.” 

 

I sighed, standing up. I couldn’t help the grimace, there wasn’t a way to get back to my desk without being tripped. I wasn’t athletic enough to dodge the entire row of jocks that seemed hell bent on causing me as much pain as possible.

 

So, I opted for the alternative. The teacher liked me, I was kind of a teacher's pet- which only helped fueling the cruelty. But it did help with being able to go the Bathroom whenever I wanted. Unfortunately, this teacher always forgot to give out hall passes. So I always had a few in my bag, which I never left anywhere.

 

“Oh shut up! Depression is sooo 2017” Nyma Michael stated. 

 

“Maybe you should see a therapist!” Axca suggested.

 

“Yes, Axca. Maybe I should.” 

 

I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on the girls standing around their locker. But I couldn’t help what my ears heard. 

 

“No hall pass! A weeks detention!” 

 

I hurriedly reached into my bag for the hall passes I carried around, I scrawled down the name of all the Michaels, and myself- before approaching the teacher.

 

“Actually! We’re all out on a hall pass, yearbook club!” I handed the teacher the slip of paper. I saw the Michaels eying my curiously .

 

“I see that you’re all listed here. Very well, hurry up.” The teacher gave me back the hall pass before walking away. 

 

“That is an excellent forgery! Who are you?” Nyma Michael read the hall pass from over my shoulder. I couldn’t help but jump in fright.

 

“Uh! I’m Keith! Kogane.” I stammered, “Uh, I crave a boon.”

 

“What boon?” Nyma asked, she made her condescending face. It was there to intimidate, and it worked.

 

“Let me sit with you! Just once, no talking necessary! If people know you tolerate me, they’ll leave me alone.” I started. “Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and, absence notes.”

 

“How about prescriptions?”

 

“Shut up Axca!”

 

“Sorry, Nyma.”

 

“For a greasy little gay, you certainly have a pretty face.” Nyma observed, her eyes took all of me in. I gulped in discomfort.

 

“And great hair! Minus the way you style it!” Allura added.

 

“Of course, you could lose that dreaded clothing!” Axca said.

 

“You know? You could be beautiful. Get me some mascara, lip gloss! And Allura, I need your blush. Axca, get me your comb!”

 

Everyone hustled to obey their queen, Nyma grabbed me by the wrist. Before I knew it, we were standing in the girls bathroom.

 

I tried not to protest as Nyma grabbed a wet paper towel and began scrubbing my face. I also didn’t protest when Axca began tugging her comb through my hair. I allowed myself to be poked with mascara, and dusted with blush. I allowed the lip gloss to be smeared across my lips. All because I was shit scared of these girls, they could ruin me- it was better to just obey. And who knows, this could help.

 

Nyma suddenly held up a blue skirt, I looked at her in shock- hoping she knew I was actually male.

 

“Put this on!” She requested, placing the skirt in my hands.

 

“I’m not wearing that!” I protested, showing the piece of clothing back into Nyma’s hands.

 

“Yes! You totally have the legs for it.” 

 

I knew I was stuck, cornered by the three most evil girls at the school. The girls with all the power, and I knew I couldn’t say no to them, ever. I reluctantly took it back from Nyma, silently asking for privacy. The Michael’’s backed out of the stall, Allura closed it- not before shooting me a smirk. 

 

I frowned as I tugged the baggy jeans that loosely clang to my waist off, I hung them over the stall door, but of course- one of the Michaels yanked them away. That destroyed my chances of backing out. I slipped the skirt on. I had to admit, I was slightly discouraged when it fit perfectly on my waist. I grimaced at how short it was, I mean- it probably wasn’t that short, but it came up above mid thigh.

 

I stepped out of the stall, the Michaels each turned. All of them wore an approving look.

 

“Allura, get me your razor! Axca, I need your spare blazer!” 

 

_ First day of senior year! _

 

“Who is that?”

 

“A guy in a skirt? Why am I turned on?”

 

“Dude, that’s a hot dude!”

 

“Oh wow…”

 

I blushed, trying to keep my stride with the Michaels.

 

_ “Don’t look at them, you don’t hear them.” _

 

Remembering everything Nyma told me before I left the bathroom, I continued on. Acting as if I heard nothing.

 

“Keith?” Hunk suddenly appeared. Given the glare I was getting from Nyma, I only acknowledged him with a smile.

 

“Keith?” The students were buzzing. Talking about me in a way that wasn’t negative.

 

“Keith is a babe!” The cheerleaders cooed.

 

_ Dear diary, _

 

_ It’s a beautiful fucking day. _

 


End file.
